Little Luna
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia check out an abandoned mansion, that turns out not to be so abandoned. Three beings live there and one just might be what they're tracking. Eventual Renji/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and the everything related to the GOD thank you**

**Not sure which episode this will take place after!***

**Prologue**  
>A young woman screamed and ran threw her home, from room to room in hopes of escape the monster behind her. Her long silver hair streaming behind her, she ran and locked herself behind two heavy silver metal doors, and started to chant while the monster banged on the metal, denting it.<p>

The woman stopped chanting right when the doors crashed down, a bright light shot out of her and at her pursuer then the whole room exploded.

When the smoke cleared all that remained was a huge black doors with words that looked like they had been written in blood, and those words were:

Do not open the door, unless you want to die.

A horrible noise filled the halls, the sound of an injured animal telling the world of it's pain, sorrow, and loss. When the animal stopped...

a bright light shot from the door and another young woman in her mid-twenties, with shorter white hair with silver streaks and navy eyes, in what looked to be a white nightgown.

A younger girl who looked about nine with silver hair with navy streaks and a lighter darker blue than the other woman's, wearing a similar white dress. In the girls arms was a squalling baby with gray hair and light blue eyes, the baby was wrapped up in white cloth.

The oldest woman smiled down at the girl,"What's your name little one?"

"Luna, and this is Lu Lu," the little girl held the baby up and the woman took her.

"Well, Luna my name is Leah Moon- you can call me Miss. Moon."

Luna smiled,"Hello Miss. Moon."

The door at the back of the room creaked open and a white wolf with blue eyes appeared in the door way a long gash down it's side, and his right eye missing,"Oh," he said,"You are all here- come along."

Both of the older females looked to each other and then followed the badly injured wolf.

**Characters:**

**Main OC: Luna Lana  
>Hair: a silver color with navy streaks<br>Eyes: dark blue  
>Clothes: Black crop-top, black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved overcoat with a wide bottom, black flatts.<br>Main Weapon: Kitana  
>Animal token: black wolf with blue eyes-Raven<strong>

**Known Name:Lu Lu  
>Hair:dark gray<br>Eyes: light blue  
>Clothes: white dress with black tights under it, with a small pink head-band, black cowgirl boots.<br>Main weapon: small knife  
>Animal token: white wolf puppy with black front paws, and green eyes-Louy<strong>

**Know Name: Miss. Moon  
>Eyes: Navy<br>Hair: a white with silver streaks  
>Main weapon: bow and arrows<br>Clothes: white sweater with a gray skirt, with black pumps- normally wears a white chef's apron.  
>Animal token: silver wolf with yellow eyes- Taja<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo glanced up at the old abandoned mansion,"Are you sure this is the place?" he asked his friend Rukia, who was a Soul Reaper, but thanks to fate, Ichigo became her substitute.

Rukia looked at her Spirit Pager,"I really need to get this thing checked again."

"Or we could go in and check,"a large silloettee said from behind them , causing both Ichigo and Rukia to jump.

"Chad!" Ichigo said surprised,"What are you doing here?"

Chad shrugged,"Something... didn't feel right, I came to check it out."

Ichigo sighed,"Alright let's go."  
><strong> *****<strong>  
>Ichigo pushed the door open and all three walked into a parlor. They froze when they heard the sounds of footfalls, suddenly the sound of happy laughter filled the air.<p>

A wolf puppy ran into the parlor yipping with glee. It had white fur with green eyes and black paws. The pup turned around not seeing the trio in it's territory's doorway. A little girl ran into the room,"Louy! Come here boy!" The girl look like she was around six with gray hair that only reached her jaw-bone. She was wearing a little white dress with black tights under it, with a small pink head-band. She ran over and grabbed the pup.

Rukia jumped when her Spirit Pager went off. She opened it.

"That little girl can't be a hollow-could she?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shook her head,"No," she whispered as they watched the girl squeeze her pup,"She not a hollow nor a human, nor a spirit being. I...I have no clue what she is or that wolf."

Upon hearing "wolf" the pup turned and snarled at the three. He wriggled out of the girl's arms and stood defiantly, his tail sticking straight up, and snarled at them. The little girl looked at them for a moment before pointing at Ichigo and screaming,"Fire-Monster!" and running up some stairs at the back of the parlor.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow,"She can see me?"

But Rukia was extremely fast and caught up to her and then threw herself in front of the girl. The girl yelped and stumbled backwards into Chad.

The wolf pup snarled and snapped at the three.

"W-what do you want?" the girl said trying to sound brave.

Rukia smiled,"It's okay," she said sweetly,"We're not going to hurt you, we're here looking for-"

The little girls face brightened,"Are you looking for Miss. Moon?"

Rukia sweat-dropped,"Uh, sure?"

The pup and the girl smiled,"Great! Come on!" the girl grabbed Chad's hand,"I'll take you to her! Come on!"

Ichigo again raised his eyebrow as he and Rukia watched the little girl lead Chad away with the pup jumping all around their legs,"This should be interesting..."

Chad reluctantly followed the little girl,"What's your name?"

The little girl smiled up at him,"Lu Lu, and that's Louy," she said pointing to the wolf,"He's a big softy! What are your names?"

"Chad."

"I'm Rukia- please to meet you!"

"Names Ichigo."

Rukia came up beside them,"How many of you are there here?"

Lu Lu stopped for a moment and counted on her fingers,"Well, hmmm, five six, seven... Three of us live here permanently, but a bunch of people pass threw here."

Lu Lu opened the door to a living space, where a roaring fire was crackling in the fire place,"Miss. Moon! We have guests!"

A female voice answered back,"Okay, let them make themselves at home! I'll be out there in a minute!"

A silver she-wolf with a scar across her nose and yellow eyes walked in from a swinging door where a silhouette could be seen busying them-self at an oven, the she-wolf barked in greeting and then went and laid in front of the fire.

Louy yipped and ran forward and jumped on the she-wolves back. The she-wolf seemed to smile and licked his ear before laying her head down and closing her eyes.

Lu Lu laughed and led the group to a table with some chairs,"That's Taja, she's Miss. Moon's animal token, and Louy's adoptive mom."

Rukia sat ridged in her seat,"Animal Token's? I thought-"

"That they're illegal," a voice finish, all the teens snapped their head in the voice's direction. A woman in her late forties in a white sweater with a gray skirt, with black pumps with a white chef's apron over it smiled, her silver, white-streaked hair that framed her navy eyes and flowed down her back until it reached just below her hips,"Yes my dear Animal tokens are illegal- in the Soul Society. Here in the world of the living they are perfectly fine," the woman set a tray full of chocolate chip cookies down in front of them with glasses of milk,"Here help yourselves, and I'll be happy to answer any questions you have."

**merry christmas, and please review**


End file.
